The Sister's Story: The untold story of Merlin
by mashedspudy
Summary: This is the untold story of Merlin's twin sister Rosemary and how her hatred for Arthur slowly turns into love while Arthur's sister begins a romance with Merlin. Morgana plots to join all the warlocks together to kill Uther and Arthur
1. Chapter 1

The Sister's story: The untold story of Merlin

This is a fanfiction of the TV show of Merlin, I do not own the characters except Rosemary who is based from me and Aurelia who is based off my friend Shea, if these character's resemble anyone else it is merely a coincidence

Enjoy :3

* * *

Chapter I: In the beginning

It was Merlin's enthusiastic jumping that woke me up this morning. You would expect my twentyone year old brother to not use my bed as a trampoline anymore, yet he has always been a child at heart. The spring mattress creaked and groaned struggling to support our weight. "Rose, it's Friday today and you know what that means" Merlin chirped excitedly grinning from ear to ear "Magic lessons" I said smiling back at him.

* * *

Hi, my name is Rosemary, most people call me Rose.

My younger twin brother Merlin (I was born 10 minutes before him) is a warlock which is a man with the power to effect change by magical means of "sorcery".

Merlin's duty is to protect and guide Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot on his way to the throne. He is also the greatest and most powerful sorcerer to ever live as the prophecy of the Great Dragon states. He is the last Dragonlord, a type of warlock that are spiritual brothers with the dragons, which gives them the ability to speak in the Dragon Tongue and tame or command the dragons. According to The Great Dragon, Merlin's birth has been prophesied by many cultures. For example, the Druids refer to Merlin as Emrys meaning immortal, The Dragon states that it's Merlin's destiny to protect Arthur Pendragon and aid him in uniting the kingdoms of Albion and returning magic to the land.

I am a sorceress; I don't like to use the term witch as it often used negatively or derogatorily to imply that the sorceress is dark or evil in some way. I also consider myself as a druid. Druids are peaceful people who worship nature and use their magic for good. This explains why I'm better than Merlin at healing, elemental spells and potions.

We were born in Ealdor, a small outlying village in Cenred's Kingdom in Essetir. Our mother is Hunith and our father is Balinor who was a Dragonlord. Our guardian Gaius helped father escape from King Uther's persecution of magic and hid him with mother. Mother and father fell in love, but Uther soon discovered Balinor's hiding place and sent knights to arrest him. Father was forced to flee and leave mother behind. Mother discovered she was pregnant and later gave birth to Merlin and me. We were born with magic flowing through our veins and spent most of our lives in hiding.

When we turned eighteen, Mother sent us to our uncle Gaius, who lived in the kingdom of Camelot to help to control our magic. Upon our arrival, we saved Gaius from a fatal fall off a balcony in his chambers. He gave us a magic spell book in order to advance our skills, but advised us to hide our powers as the king, Uther Pendragon, had made all forms of magic illegal.

It was also the day of Prince Arthur and Aurelia Pendragon's eighteenth birthday. I can still remember Aurelia's wavy brown hair twirled into a delicate bun, her sea green eyes filled with joy and delight. Her brother Arthur, looked nothing like his twin sister with his sandy blonde hair neatly combed and washed, but those blue eyes, so cold and dark like this glorious day brought him no happiness what so ever.

During our second week in Camelot, Merlin heard a voice calling him. Within a few days, he had followed the voice to the dungeons of the castle and discovered The Great Dragon. The dragon told Merlin that he is destined for great things, and that he will aid Arthur in his destiny to become king.

As well as being Gaius' ward and apprentice, Merlin became Arthur's manservant and I, Aurelia maidservant.

I'm sure you are probably wondering why King Uther isn't a big fan of magic and a stupid arrogant old tyrant. It's because he was cursed by a high priestess named Nimueh who had fore told his future and all the horrible things he would do to weavers of magic like Merlin and I, she cursed him so that his wife Ygraine would bare a magically gifted child which would kill her during child birth. Uther swore he would kill the child. However, Ygraine gave birth to twins, Arthur and Aurelia therefore Uther did not know which one was magically gifted and he couldn't kill his heir to the throne or his daughter which could marry a prince from another kingdom and form an alliance. Also both the children seem normal so, Uther believed the curse did not occur.

However I discovered that Princess Aurelia was the magical child when I caught her shooting sparks at Arthur's posterior. I told her that both Merlin and I were magically gifted as well and we became very close friends.

We have so much in common, we are both sorceresses, we both have a twin brother, we even share the same birthday and we both can't stand Arthur.

Arthur isn't exactly Prince Charming, he a stuck up snob who hates magic just like his pathetic father. He constantly overworks Merlin and bullies him. So, I make sure I tolerate his rudeness with a little magic.

* * *

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the thought of having to put up with Arthur for another day made me want to go back to sleep again.

I hated the way he treated Merlin, if only he knew how powerful Merlin really is, life would be a piece of cake. However our powers must remain a secret from Uther and Morgana, Arthur's half-sister who has plans on destroying Arthur (which I wouldn't mind to be honest) therefore Merlin would fail his duty of protecting Arthur.

"Do you think Gaius will let Relia come to our classes?" I asked Merlin, who had finally stopped bouncing, "Well…" Merlin said deep in thought "I guess Princess Aurelia could join us…maybe" he said finally, smiling as he pronounced Relia's name. "There's just one problem" I said frowning "how are we going to stop Arthur from noticing?" "Leave that to me" Merlin said with a smirk as he walked out of the room with a spring in his step.

_I wonder if I should be worried for my future king… NAH!_

The thought of having to put up with Arthur for yet another day, ugh! I hated the way he treated Merlin, if only he knew how powerful he really was, life would be a piece of pumpkin pie. However, our true identities must remain a secret from Uther, Arthur and Morgana or we'll end up dead.

* * *

I rolled my eyes at him as I flopped out of bed. I stumbled over to a chest of draws, which held Merlin's and my clothes, pulled open a draw and took out my work clothes, a blue, short-sleeved dress and an old apron. With a click of my fingers my pyjamas leapt off my skin and were replaced my uniform as I plaited my pulling my annoying, long, blonde hair out of my eyes and threaded it with a black ribbon.

I plodded downstairs to find Merlin had made breakfast, oatmeal porridge, sprinkled with brown sugar, just the way I like it. I sat down at the table , just the way I like it. I sat down at the table and began to eat. "I wish I could use magic more often" Merlin sighed as he washed his dishes in the sink, "We could been waited on hand and foot, crunching on fresh fruit, golden toast and sipping red wine from golden chalices."

"That would be a sight" said a voice "Emrys the fat, lazy sorcerer!"

"Morning Gaius" I said smiling as our uncle enter the room "Merlin's made porridge." "Thank you"

* * *

Come on, we'd best be off" I said to Merlin as I washed my bowl and spoon "And Gaius, I was wondering if Relia could come to our lessons?" Gaius looked up from his breakfast and stroked his chin "Well, it is Princess Aurelia's destiny" he said slowly "But you're going to have to find a way for people not to notice her absence" "I believe Merlin has a plan" "Oh good grief" Gaius sighed "What?" Merlin questioned, the old herbalist and I burst out laughing "Come on Merlin" I said giggling as I opened the door, we both nodded a quick goodbye to Gaius and left in the direction of the royal chambers.

* * *

"Right then," I said as we reached Arthur's chamber "Knock on Relia's door three times when it's time for our lesson, okay?" Merlin nodded "Good luck with Prince Moan-a-lot" I whispered, he laughed and knocked on Arthur's door "Enter!" called out the half awake, half asleep voice of the prince, Merlin took a deep breath and entered the room, gently shutting the door behind him. I could already hear Arthur barking orders at Merlin, poor guy.

* * *

I reached Relia's chamber and knocked "Enter if you dare!" Relia called out darkly, I giggled as I entered. "Good morning, o' fair Princess Aurelia Pendragon of Camelot, daughter of King Uther, twin sister of Arthur the royal prat!" I announced while doing an over exaggerated bow, Relia smiled back at me, her sea green eyes full of delight, she's always happy to see me. "I bare delightful news" I said hugging her "Gaius said you can start taking with me!" She hugged me tighter, "That's great news, when do I start" "This afternoon" I said smiling "You'll need a quill and some parchment." Relia hurried over to a writing desk grabbing a fistful of parchment, green feathered quill and a black ink bottle almost spilling it, "I'm ready!" she said excitedly "Let's go now!" "Hold up we need to wait for Merlin" "But he'll take forever!" she moaned "Arthur will work him from dawn till dusk" "well, he is the most powerful sorcerer in the world" I reassured her "He'll think of something."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Comment your thoughts. Will hopefully have the next chapter up next week or this weekend depends. Until next time

Mashedspudy


	2. Ch 2: Magic Lessons & budding feelings

Magic Lessons and Budding Feelings

This is a fan fiction of the TV show of Merlin, I do not own the characters except Rosemary, who is based from me and Aurelia, who is based off my friend Shea, if these characters resemble anyone else it is merely a coincidence

Enjoy

Morning soon turned into the afternoon, then right on cue, three knocks interrupted my conversation with Relia. "That would be Merlin" I explained standing up "come in, it's open." I called out

The door opened and in pranced Merlin, a smirk dancing across his lips "Revenge is sweet" he whispered darkly, I arched an eyebrow "what did you do to Arthur?" "Sleeping potion in his wine" Merlin said proudly "Toppled right over the bed spilling wine everywhere" We both burst into laughter.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Relia said quickly tying up her wavy brown hair as she came out of the bathroom, she paused and looked up at Merlin,

"Hello," she said shyly, "Good…good afternoon Princess Aurelia" Merlin stuttered as he bowed. "Please, call me Relia" she said smiling sweetly "It's nice to finally talk to you, Arthur keeps you too cooped up that I barely have the chance to see you." "Oh, yes erm…glad to finally talk to you too"

I nudged Merlin and raised my eyebrows, his cheeks turned scarlet "Right, uh best we get going" he stuttered, I rolled my eyes and walked out of Relia's chamber.

The walk back was long and awkward, Merlin and Relia kept exchanging glances then blushing intensely. I elbowed my brother in the rib cage and shot him an angry look, he shrugged apologetically

"Sorry" he whispered telepathically, "I can't help it she's so…so…" He stared at Relia again and sighed deeply.

"Welcome students" Gaius said warming as we walked through the door. I opened up a cupboard pulling out a plate filled with shortbread biscuits, placing it delicately on the dining table, I waved my hand at a draw, it flung open sending parchment, two ink bottles and two quills soaring across the room landing gently upon the table. "Lazy," Merlin whispered to me as he rushed to pull out Relia's chair for her, she smiled at him as they both sat down next to each other.

"Firstly," Gaius began "I would like to welcome our newest student Princess Aurelia" Relia smiled back at him "For her sake we will be going back to the basic elements starting with water"

A loud knock on the door interrupted our lesson, "Gaius we seek you medical advice" called a voice, obviously one of Arthur's guards "Prince Arthur has been found unconscious in his room, judging by the goblet in his hand he's intoxicated."

Merlin, Relia and I had to cover our mouths to stop us from bursting out laughing. "I will be with you soon" Gaius called out "two hour sleeping draught" Merlin whispered to Gaius, he nodded, grabbing a few herbs "Standard element control Chapter two, I expect Aurelia to have learnt a water bubble by the time I come back" he walked briskly out the door, closing it behind him.

"Well" I said standing up "I'll get a bowl of water" "You know Rose" Merlin said to me placing his hand on my shoulder "You have been such a good sister, how about I help Relia while you rest" he gave me a wink.

I rolled my eyes but decided to play along "Oh, yes I do feel a little tired" I said pretending to yawn. I'll be upstairs if you need me" I plodded up to my room and flopped on my bed. Now when I come to think of it I am kind of sleepy, I snuggled into my pillow, closed my eyes and drifted slowly to sleep.

My eyes fluttered open, it was quiet, too quiet. I crept downstairs to see what was going on. I heard a splash of water hitting the floor and a gasp.

"It's okay," I heard Merlin say. I peered around a corner, Merlin moved his hand and the water jumped off the floor and back into the bowl "Here," he said softly while holding Relia's arms "let me help you," he moved Relia's hands gently, the water rose from the bowl and formed into a ball. "See" Merlin said softly again "It's easy" Relia smiled, Merlin moved closer to her his eyes flickering from her eyes, lips and back again.

I see where this is going, I quickly walked back into the room. "Hello" I said brightly Merlin and Relia jolted apart "Oh, you're up" Merlin said quietly staring at the floor, "so have you learnt the water bubble yet?" I asked Relia "Oh um yes, Merlin's a very good teacher" she said blushing "Maybe he can give you private lessons, so you can catch up"

"Private? Merlin asked "You mean just the two of us…together…alone?" "Yes Merlin you genius" I said sarcastically "I think that would be a great idea" Merlin said smiling at me.

I could feel Merlin's presence in my mind _"I owe you one"_ he whispered through our magical bond _"hurt her and I'll break you" _I whispered back.

"Great" I said aloud "It's settled then.

Hey guys, thanks for reading, please comment. Next chapter should be up later on this week or next week if I'm busy

Thanks again for reading

Mashedspudy xoxo


	3. Chapter 3: Romance blooming (Literally)

This is a fan fiction of the TV show of Merlin, I do not own the characters except Rosemary who is based from me and Aurelia who is based off my friend Shea, if these characters resemble anyone else it is merely a coincidence

Enjoy

Chapter 3: Romance blooming (literally)

A couple of months later, Relia aided by Merlin's teaching, had all most caught up to our level of sorcery. It was brilliant going off to do my chores as Relia's maid and finding her room spotless or in some cases raining, stormy, hailing or covered in a thick blanket of white snow.

I hurried along the corridor to Relia's chamber holding my breath as I opened the door wondering what the weather forecast would be in her room. I stopped suddenly, the chamber was covered in roses, every colour of the rainbow. I ran my fingers over the delicate petals. It was beautiful magic.

At her desk, a single black rose in an emerald vase stood majestically beside a note written on parchment, I picked it up and began to read.

_My dearest Aurelia,_

_Though we have only been friends for two months and barely ever have time to talk, I have completely and utterly fallen in love with you. Please accept my gifts and meet me in your rose garden tomorrow at nightfall, I shall be counting the hours until we meet again, my treasure._

_Yours forever and ever,_

_M_

I rolled my eyes, recognising the familiar penmanship of Merlin. I heard a gasp, Relia had woken up "Who did this?" she questioned me, I handed her the note, her eyes darted over it. She clutched the parchment close to her chest and looked again around the room "He did all this" She said sighing deeply "my Merlin." The princess hopped out of bed, gliding across the room to her desk, picked up the black rose and inhaled the faint, delicate scent. It's so beautiful said smiling as she held the flower up to the morning sun, the black petals reflected the morning light sending dark patches of light dancing across the room. "Your brother is so sweet" Relia said blushing.

I felt Merlin's presence in my mind _"Did she like it?" _he asked me, I could tell by the shaking in his voice that he was nervous _"Are you kidding" _I laughed _"She loved it" "Oh, Rose" _he sighed_ "Love is a truly wonderful thing" "I beg to differ" "Oh come on Rose, don't be like that" "Get out of my head Merlin and stop bugging me" _

I mentally closed my side of the bond, shutting him out completely, I could feel him trying to get back in, but I held my ground.

"Are you okay Rose?" Relia asked, I jumped forgetting she was there dropping my guard _"Rose please listen to me" _Merlin said urgently_ "Arthur's coming your way, get rid of the flowers quick" _

"Arthur's coming" I said urgently to Relia "What?" she said, very confused

"How do you know?" "No time to explain" I raised my arms, the roses lifted from their vases, "No!" Relia shouted grabbing her black rose "This one stays" I nodded, squeezing my fists. The flowers collided into each other exploding into a shower of colourful specks and the vases crumbled to nothingness. Relia whimpered, I pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry Relia" I said patting her back "But until magic is accepted, we have to keep these things to ourselves"

The door swung open violently with a crash. "Aurelia" Arthur said sternly "Your absence during meal times is becoming concerning, Father has asked me to escort you to the dining room from now on" "But Arthur…" "No buts, are family meal times no longer of importance to you?" "Of course they are…" "Then may I ask, why, for all most two months have you been not attending?" "She's been with me" I interrupted, Arthur glared at me "Ah, the servant girl" He said smirking "just as mischievous as her brother" I gave him a I'm-not-impressed stare back. "Are we going to lunch or not" Relia grumbled "yes, yes" Arthur said sighing "Come along sister" "Goodbye Rose" Relia said smiling as Arthur dragged her out of the room.

After making sure that Arthur had gone, I bent down and picked up the black rose that Relia had hastily hidden behind her desk. I held it to my nose, breathing in its soft, sweet scent. I called out to Merlin in my mind _"sorry for snapping" _I said softly _"It's alright, you'll feel the same about someone one day"_ he replied_ "I highly doubt that" _I sighed _"you never know" He replied "Your future love could be right under your nose, maybe it's Arthur" "defiantly not" I shuddered "Imagine being married to that prune, Rosemary bring me this, Rosemary bring me that! Besides he'll probably marry some rich, snobby princess" "Oh god, not too stuck up prats running the kingdom" _we both burst into laughter _"I need to go pick some apples for the dessert pie tonight"_ I said finally _"Farewell dear sister" "Goodbye Merlin_" I replied closing our mental link as I walked out of Relia's chamber in the direction of the royal garden.

Hey guys, didn't have much homework this week so I decided write the next chapter. Thanks for reading, please comment if you liked it. Next chapter should be up this weekend or maybe next week heck it could even be tomorrow

Thanks again for reading

Mashedspudy xoxo


	4. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hey everyone,

Slight update to chapter one, changed Arthur's, Relia's, Merlin's and Rosemary's age to 21 otherwise the next chapter won't make any sense (as you'll find out soon) Having a mini debate with myself whether or not to add Guinevere or not, what do you guys think? Young Mordred and Morgana will be featured soon yaaaay! Any other characters you think I should add?

Leave a review below

Thanks for the support

Mashedspudy xoxox


	5. Chapter 4: Apples

This is a fan fiction of the TV show of Merlin, I do not own the characters except Rosemary who is based from me and Aurelia who is based off my friend Shea, if these characters resemble anyone else it is merely a coincidence

Enjoy :3

Chapter 4: Apples

I walked out into the garden towards the apple trees swinging my wicker fruit basket to-and-fro. I reached the trees "Red or green" I said quietly to myself,

I suddenly got a strange feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around, slowly scanning the area.

A shadowy figure was leaning up against the willow tree, "Good you're here" said the familiar annoying voice of Arthur Pendragon "How may I be of assistance your majesty" I said as sweetly as possible, he walked over to the fruit tree plucking a green apple from its branches "You haven't seen you're brother Merlin have you?" He asked taking a bite into the crispy green flesh, the juice trickled down his fingers, making my stomach grumble. "He should be having lunch with Gaius" I lied, knowing that Merlin was with Aurelia somewhere.

He leaned closer to me "You're lying" he hissed, I looked at the apple yearning for a bite. "Oh, you're hungry" he said pulling away from me, "which colour?" "green" I muttered "Excellent choice" he said clutching the fruit giving it a little tug, separating it from the tree "I prefer the green ones too" he said with a slight smile tossing the apple to me, I caught it with one hand and took a bite "you sire" I said my mouth full of the delicious fruit, "Now you have no excuse to return to your duties at once, the cooks are wanting their apples" and with that he was gone.

I frowned, for a moment I thought he was actually being nice to me, you can see why I'm not very fond of him. I began collecting the apples, green and red until my basket was full. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon, Merlin and Relia would be here later for their date. I picked up my basket and headed for the kitchen.

I thought about Merlin and Relia, the way they would glance at each other, during royal events, then look at the floor blushing. I wish I had someone like that. The image of Arthur handing me the apple popped into my mind, I shook my head vigorously attempting to get the image out of my mind, "No way," I muttered "No him." He's selfish, snobby, stupid, just like his father.

Relia and Arthur use to be the best of friends when they were younger, climbing trees, exploring. Then on their tenth name day, Uther moved Arthur into his own separate room and he was never quite the same. He began to go to court, witnessing his first trial and beheading when he was all most eleven. On his fifteenth name day he got intoxicated and most likely has a bastard son and of course the betrayal of his half-sister Morgana le Fay.

Yes, the Pendragon twins' past isn't a pleasant one. The historians refer to it as the Uther's curse, there's even a secret play about it, however all the woman are played by men, Relia and I can never keep a straight face whenever we sneak out to go see it.

I feel sorry for Relia sometimes, she needed a mother, wet nurses cannot compare to a mother's love. That's how Relia and I became friends, I never really knew my father and we both have twin brothers.

I reached the kitchen pushing the door open placing the basket on a bench. "Rose!" Merlin called to me from across the room, I walked over to him "Wine barer again I'm guessing" I said to him eyeing the large wine flask in his hand "It means I get to see my Aurelia" "Don't forget you're seeing her tonight as well" "I'll take any opportunity to see her" I ruffled his hair "Look at you all loved up" He gave me a cheeky grin and walked off to the dining room.

I lay on my bed studying the ceiling, I had the worst headache which no matter how many healing spells I conjured wouldn't go away. Merlin stood by the wall looking into a small looking glass fixing his hair "Are you sure you've tried everything" Merlin asked "Quite certain" I moaned sitting up to look at him "Come here" He walked away from the looking glass over to my bed "How may I be of assistance?" he questioned me as he sat down. I reached out my hand and ruffled his hair "Hey I spent hours doing that" he grumbled "You look much better with your hair all fluffy like a cat" I laughed "Relia said so herself," He grinned at me running his fingers through his ebony hair. "Well, I better be off soon," he said standing up and walking to the door,

"Oh and one more thing Rose" he said turning around to face me "Arthur has laundry that need doing could you do that for me please" "It's all most midnight Merlin" I growled at him, "I forgot to do them I've been too excited about tonight" he said with puppy dog eye "Please Rose will you do it for me, pretty please?" I could never say no to the puppy dog eyes "Alright," I sighed "I'll do it," "Thank you so much!" he said pulling me into a hug "I owe you." "You better get going" I said pulling away from his hug "Have fun." "I will Rose" he said smiling as he turned again and walked out the door "Goodbye Merlin" I called out after him, as I hopped off my bed, slipping off my shoes to begin my journey to the wash house.

Greetings friends, Thanks for reading, please review, favourite etc. etc. Next chapter should be out next week as it's my cousin's 21st birthday party this weekend. Thanks for the support!

Love ya

Mashedspudy xoxox


	6. Chapter 5: Midnight Madness

This is a fan fiction of the TV show of Merlin, I do not own the characters except Rosemary who is based from me and Aurelia who is based off my friend Shea, if these characters resemble anyone else it is merely a coincidence

Enjoy

Chapter 5: Midnight Madness

After cleaning and drying Arthur's clothes, I piled them back into the laundry basket and headed back to the royal chambers. I decided that I would pass the garden on my way back just to check on Relia and Merlin. I walked quietly along the garden path. I spotted the dark figures of Merlin and Relia illuminated by the moonlight in the rose garden. I stopped for a moment watching the two lovers embrace, hugging, kissing and simply just staring into each other's eyes. A smile crept across my face, they were so, so…perfect. I watched Merlin cup Relia's face and kiss her passionately. I almost dropped my basket, I better let the two love birds have their privacy.

I scanned the garden to make sure no one was watching, this time I did drop the basket. I had spotted Arthur watching Merlin and Relia with a sour expression painted on his face, he turned his head in my direction and glared. Shoot, he had spotted me! I turned to run, but the weight of the laundry and my dress slowed me down, it didn't take him long to catch up to me. He grabbed my wrist forcing me up against a wall, the cold stones, stung my back making me wince in pain.

"Tell me what you know of this" he hissed at me, I would normally say something, clever and witty but in all honesty, I was scared. "Nothing your majesty I only just found out." I whimpered, my lip quivering "Is that so?" I could feel his hot, breath against my forehead, he smelt like alcohol, probably the reason why he was so close "Then why are you doing my laundry, that's Merlin's job" "He told me he was tired, so I offered to do it for him, sire" He stared at me, it was the first time I've ever had a good look at Arthur's face, he had deep blue eyes very different to Relia's green ones, I never noticed before how perfectly his blush pink lips framed his white teeth.

I bit my lip hard, trying not to think about him or his lips. I couldn't…shouldn't…wouldn't? Have feelings for Arthur, but there was something those cold, blue, controlling eyes that made me melt. He pulled my lip out of my mouth. "Stop that at once" he said sternly "Why?" I said biting my lip again "Because I'm your Prince and what say goes." He said tugging at my bottom lip freeing it from my grasp once more "It's a habit sire, it can't be helped" "I suppose you're right" He leaned in even closer to my face, his forehead brushed the top of mine. I pushed him away "Arthur, I think you're drunk" "Is that a crime?" "You shouldn't be drinking so much, you're going to be king one day." "What use is a King without a Queen?"

I stopped and stared at him, it only occurred to me now how lonely he was. His first lover Guinevere, a maid like me left him for Sir Lancelot and the whores only love his money besides he never goes to brothels anymore. "You're jealous of Relia, aren't you?" I whispered, he looked up at me, his eyes brimmed with tears and nodded "Arthur don't be upset" I said edging towards him, slowly putting my arm around his shoulders "I'm jealous too, I'm probably going to get married to a squire or a manservant, or even not get married at all" I stared at the ground "I'll probably never be in love, but that's life, love is a very rare thing now days" "I suppose you're right" "I guess I am" I said to the ground, he cupped my chin turning my head gently towards his. "You don't look much like your brother do you?" He said studying my face "Great observation skill there sir" I giggled "I got my hair and eyes from my grandm…"

His lips cut me off, out of confusion and just plain scared, I pushed him away "Arthur, no, you're drunk" "Who's stopping us" He said smirking wrapping his arms around me. I tore his arms off me and ran, he tried to run after me but the alcohol was getting to him and he tumbled over.

I kept running not daring to look back. I reached my room slamming the door behind me. My heart was racing, I stumbled to my bed and bent down pulling a large wooden box from under my bed, I opened it up, searching through the glass bottles and herbs, finally plucking out a calming potion, and I took a slip. My heart rate and breathing slowed, I inhaled and exhaled deeply standing up and flopped onto my bed. I closed my eye then realised something.

I had forgotten the laundry basket.

Dun dun dun poor laundry basket

Hello friends, Sorry for the late update I had such a busy week, School Bio trip, gymnastic comp, dinner and froyo with friends then I got a cold but I managed to finish the chapter yay! Leave me a comment in the section below and let me know how to feel about this exciting chapter (if it was excited idk :/ ) Anyway hope you liked the chapter should be updating this weekend or next week heck it might even be tomorrow. Thanks for reading!

Until next time Mashedspudy xoxox


	7. Chapter 6: A New Companion

The Sister's story: The untold story of Merlin

This is a fan fiction of the TV show of Merlin, I do not own the characters except Rosemary who is based from me and Aurelia who is based off my friend Shea, if these characters resemble anyone else it is merely a coincidence

Enjoy :3

Chapter 6: A new companion

I was awaken by the sound of footsteps padding along the wooden floorboards, thinking it was my younger brother returning from his romantic getaway I sat up only to find his bed empty. I was puzzled, I could sense a presence in the room, and I muttered a quick revealing spell. To my surprise a tiny grey and white wolf cub scampered across the room, it cocked its head to the side and looked at me.

I slowly eased out of my bed and kneeled on the floor. "Here puppy," I whispered to the wolf, patting the space in front of me, it ran over to me and rolled over. "Oh so you're a she boy huh?" I then realised something odd about the wolf, on its chest just to right was three black spirals linked together, I realised it was the druid mark, this was no ordinary pup, it was my animal guardian "Well then" I said scoping the wolf into my arms "you deserve a name don't you little one."

I looked around the room and spotted my book Tegwar, the textbook on the Elvish language, I stood up, picked up the book and flicked to the name section "Thandion, meaning wolf" I read aloud to the pup. "Too original" I sighed "How about Thandraug, shield wolf, no that doesn't seem right" the pup grew restless, squirming in my arms "How about Blödion, blood wolf? That sound pretty mighty" The pup barked excitedly "Alright, Blödethand it is then, Dion for short" I carried Dion over to my bed, he hopped onto it and snuggled down, I climbed in too wondering where on earth Merlin was?

Blödion woke me up yet again by his scampering around. I rolled over onto my side, still no Merlin. I picked up Dion, his warm, sandpaper tongue, tickled my face. "Good morning to you too" I said smiling at him.

After getting dressed, I plodded downstairs with Dion at my heels. There was a note on the table from Gaius explaining that he had left early and that one of the cooks had brought up some bacon as a thank you for Gaius curing his daughter. Gaius had left it already cooked by the sink, it was still warm. I tossed a few pieces onto a plate and sat down at the table. Dion rubbed against my legs, "Oh, I almost forgot" I said to him tossing a few strips of bacon down to him which he began munching on quite contently.

Suddenly Dion's ears pricked, he ran towards the door, barking excitedly. "Hush, Dion" I whispered to the pup. The door creaked open and a tired, half-dressed Merlin peaked out, Dion jumped up on his leg wagging his tail. "Since when did we get a dog?" he said scratching Dion behind the ears. "Since when did a midnight picnic end up with you losing half your clothes? He gave me a cheeky grin, my mouth fell open "You didn't, did you?" "Honestly Rosemary, do you really think I'm that low" he replied "I was teaching her transforming spells and my some of my clothes got ripped while I was transforming."

Dion sniffed at Merlin feet, taking in his scent which was very new to him. "As a said before, when did we get a dog?" "It's not a dog" I explained "This is Blödion, a wolf, my spirit guardian" Merlin looked at the pup amazed "You know he'll grow wings when he's older, I read it in one of Gaius' books" "Really?" I said slightly shocked. I looked at Dion, it only just occurred to me that I barely knew anything about animal guardians, I never thought I would have enough Druid blood in me to have been granted one.

Dion glanced up at me wagging his tail. I wondered what magical abilities ran through his veins? "I supposed I must start studying then" I said to Merlin "Well," He said stretching "I'm going to bed then." He gave Dion one last scratch behind the ears and plodded upstairs. He stopped about halfway, turning around to face me, "Is there something wrong Rose?" he questioned "I tried to get in contact with you early, but you had shut off the connection." The memories of last night came back to haunt me. "Oh, um, I just had a little run in with Arthur on my way back from the laundry, nothing major, I was just a little grumpy." He came back down the stairs looking me deep in the eyes. "Rosemary, if he ever hurts you, let me know okay?" "I'm a big girl now Merlin, I can look after myself." "Alright, I'm just making sure" he said turning around and walked up the stairs yet again.

I sighed, not knowing what to do about, the whole Arthur situation. I keep telling myself that he was drunk and lonely, that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but now…I'm not so sure.

I shook my head and walked over to the book shelves, pulling out a book about animal guardians hoping to lose myself inside the mysteries of these creatures and forget about the Arthur incident.

Hey guys! Finally updated yay, who's enjoying the story so far. I would love to hear your comments, Pleeeeeeaaaassseeee leave a comment pretty please, I'd love to hear your feedback/feedforward. Kinda busy this week might not upload, until next week.

Thanks for reading

Mashedspudy

xoxo


	8. Another Author's Note

Hey guys,

Sorry but I'm not going to be updating for a while, I'm studying for exams and have a writer's block. Hopefully there should be an update at the end of this month,

Maybe later

idk

.-.

I have the ending sorted out just not the middle, maybe you guys could give me and idea and I could dedicate the chapter to you. Would you like that?

Anyway, please, please, please! Leave a comment below, I love hearing your feedback

Even if it's just saying hi

PLEASE!

Pretty please with a cherry on top

Until next time

Mashedspudy


	9. Chapter 7: Trying to Forget

The Sister's story: The untold story of Merlin

This is a fan fiction of the TV show of Merlin, I do not own the characters except Rosemary who is based from me and Aurelia who is based off my friend Shea, if these characters resemble anyone else it is merely a coincidence

Enjoy :3

Chapter 7: Trying to forget

It has been a few weeks since the incident with Arthur had occurred. I had not spoken to him in a while now. In fact I was too scared to even pass him in the corridor.

Relia was getting suspicious, watching him and me, asking too many questions,

"Are you alright?"

"Did something happen with you and Arthur?"

"Did you have a fight?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Did you hurt him?"

"You're not…you know…seeing him are you?"

"Are you having an affair?"

"What no! Of course not" I said sternly at her "Nothing has, and nothing ever will happen between us" Dion brushed his head against my leg, looking up at me with reassuring eyes.

According to my research we share an internal bond, similar to the one Merlin and I share. But I haven't dared to try it in fear that Merlin might slip in and discover my secret.

I left Relia in her room and walked into the garden, Dion padded along behind me. I sat down under the apple tree, patting a soft patch of grass in front of me, encouraging Dion to lay down. He pawed the grass flattening it out and flopped down, his little, bright eyes never leaving mine.

"Okay," I said to him, rubbing his head "Let's give this a shot" I checked to see if I could sense Merlin's presence, he was busy tending to Arthur's every need, I was safe. I opened my mind just a crack, Dion presence flooded in.

"_Hello!"_ He barked excitedly _"It's great to finally speak to you" "The pleasures all mine, Dion"_ I said through the bond _"Who brought you to my room?" "I was delivered by the druids, you would have been notified, but you had you're connection shut off, you were alone and upset so they sent me anyway._

The memory of Arthur plagued my thoughts, Dion whimpered _"Rosemary?" "You weren't supposed to see that" _I could feel his wet nose nudging my fingers, I rubbed his muzzle affectionately. _"Don't be sad Rosemary"_ he said, through the bond _"It's nothing to worry about, it was a mistake"_

I sighed, Dion was right, it was a mistake, Arthur was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing, he was lonely and I just happened to be there. I needed to stop blaming myself and stop fearing him. But there is something that scares me about Arthur, he's so controlling, lust rather than love.

To be completely honest, that's the thing that makes him irresistible,

To all woman.

Most Woman.

Except me.

No not me.

Defiantly not me.

"_Rose?"_ The voice of Merlin echoed through my brain, I yanked up my mental walls again, blocking both Dion and my brother out. I pulled my knees into my chest, placing my chin on top of them and lost myself in my thoughts

Barking and shouting jolted me out of my trance, I reached for Dion to find out he wasn't there. I looked up to see Dion with a shirt in his jaws, darting around the garden closely followed by…

Oh my…

A shirtless Arthur

"Gotcha!" Arthur shouted, triumphantly, grabbing the end of his shirt. Dion refused to let go and the pair soon fell into a game of tug of war. The wolf cub pounced onto of the prince dropping the shirt and licking his face.

And for the first time in forever, I heard Arthur laugh, cheerfully. This was the brother that Relia looked up to and enjoyed playing with.

This was the happy Arthur,

The Arthur I only heard stories about,

The old Arthur.

I stood up and walked over to the new best friends, "here boy" I called, the wolf's ears pricked up and he ran towards me barking excitedly "Is he yours?" Arthur asked standing up and brushed the dirt off his pants. I nodded "What his name?" "Blödion," I replied "Dion for short it's…" "Elvish" Arthur said cutting me off "How did you…" "Aurelia and I have always known how to speak Elvish tongue, we used to visit them in the forest and watch their rituals" He paused, his smiling "I used to believe that we were magically gifted."

"_Well you were half right"_ I thought to myself. "But it was just our imagination" he said sternly "What we were doing was wrong," "Magic isn't all bad" I blurted out suddenly, he gave me a confused look "What you saw with the elves was good magic, practised by good people." "Nothing ever good comes of magic" he said angrily "It killed my mother" "Yes but it created you, and your sister" I replied "Ying and Yang, in every good there's a little bit of good and in every bad there's a little bit of good" He stared at me, "I'm sorry sire," I said quietly "Am I speaking out of term?" "No, continue please" he said quickly "Your knowledge of magic is quite interesting" "Oh, well I could tell you more" "please do" he said excitedly

It then suddenly occurred to me, that Arthur actually liked magic, his father influence that had changed his perspective on magic. I could change his view back and Merlin, Relia and I could come out of hiding. We sat down underneath a willow tree, Dion rested his head on my lap as I began to tell Arthur all I knew about magic, without revealing my secret.

"So a great wizard is supposed to be watching over me?" Arthur said after I had finished explaining all most everything I knew about magic "According to a prophecy" I said scratching Dion's head who was now fast asleep "I could probably find you a copy, it's in the ancient language, but you seem pretty fluent in it anyway." "That would be absolutely amazing Rosemary" He stood up and stretched "Thank you" he held out his hand, I grabbed onto it and he pulled me up "The pleasure's all mine sire" He held my hand for a while, staring at me, yet again.

I had this sudden urge to throw my arms around him and pull his lips onto mine. This hidden side of him was so…

Perfect, loving and kind,

He let go of my hand and patted Dion on the head "I must depart now, farewell Dion and Rosemary, until we meet again" and with that he was gone.

My mental barriers melted _"You like him don't you" _Dion said _"This side of him, yes" _I replied _"I think he likes you too."_

Well what do you know, I actually finished yay :3 Please let me know your thoughts, I love feedback or suggest me some of your own writings you want me to read.

Until next time

Mashedspudy


End file.
